Newsie Letters
by Eruanna Undomiel
Summary: Two obsessed Newsies fans start writing letters to each other as pen pals. What would be a smooth correspondance, has some problems when Jack and Spot make the scene. Co-written with LucyofNarnia
1. Letter 1: Melody

**Hello, everyone!!! I know, I have two other stories going, bear with me. My Hobbit story (PLEASE read it!!!) has like, five chapters written and The Singing Newsie has writer's block like you wouldn't believe. Blame Jack. It's all his fault. I am writing this story with ****LucyofNarnia****. We'll be writing every other chapter. So I'll write the odd, she writes the even.**

**This was begging to done – what writer doesn't complain about their muse? – so, I had to do this. After a couple of road blocks with site rules and some help from ****Elaine Vivian****, who made sure I didn't get suspended by reminding me of the rules, I finally got here. I don't own the newsies. Obviously. If I did, I doubt I would be writing the fan fiction. I'd be too busy trying to make sure they didn't get in trouble. Another side note is that any information in here regarding names, ages, etc. is FALSE. We aren't using real information. Don't bother stalking us, 'cause it won't work. Italics are the muses interrupting. I'm going to stop talking now and let you read the story. Read and Review!!**

Hello, News-girl!

I just recently joined this site and I think it's the best Newsie fan site ever! I haven't heard of any other site that does this. Most sites will have forums or private messaging systems, but pen pals?! It's so cool. I really like how this site really put through a lot of security stuff. I really feel safe and my mom loves it! I am really looking forward to getting to know you. There aren't any real Newsie fans near my home and so I hope we can be good friends.

I guess for starters you should get to know me. My real name is Isabella Kathleen Erin Terrace. Yes, Terrace is my last name. My newsie name, however as I'm sure you know, is Melody. I gave myself the name because of my obsession with music. I sing a little bit, and I do play guitar, but mostly I like listening to the stuff. I have written a couple of songs though.

I am an only child, which I think is why I have two middle names. I like in the DC area, which is so much fun. I am 16 and I JUST got my license, so I'm sightseeing as often as I can. There is so much to see here, but I think my favorite museum is the Museum of Natural History. Soo much cool stuff!!!

I really like to write. I do it all of the time, and if I'm not actually writing something, I'm making something up in my head. However, I tend to suffer from writer's block a lot. I blame Jack. _Not my fault!!! Stop spreading lies! I am totally innocent. Look, lady, I need you to do something to get me away from this psychopath I have for a writer. HELP!!!!_ Get a grip. Don't listen to a word he says. He's a liar and a total brat. Stop reading my notebooks!!!!!!! If I don't stop him, there will go all of my story ideas. Do you have this kind of problem? _I am not a problem! I am the best thing that's ever happened to you!_ That's a debatable topic. _Is not. Where you would be without me?_ Well, for starter's, I would have a peaceful life, but I suppose all of my fan fiction would never have started. _That's right. Start appreciating me! _Whatever. Get back in the closet. Excuse me while I lock him up before he gets into trouble. *sigh* Ok, all good now.

I think that's the most interesting part of my life. I can't wait to hear from you.

Keep carrying the banner!!!!

Isabella Terrace

Aka

Melody


	2. Letter 2: Newsgirl

_Hi! Here is my chapter to the story I am writing with Eruanna Undomiel. No I don't live in Florida. But I have been there, and it's easier to write when your character lives in a place you've been.. don't you think? A couple things that are true are that I have been to Washington DC, and I love music. I think my character would too, so she does :D. Like Eruanna Undomiel said, this isn't my real name or age. I hope ( sincerely) that you enjoy! - LucyofNarnia … Newsie-girl_

_Disclaimer: Newsies? No, I don't own them.. why? Yes if I did I would give you an autograph :)_

Hey! It's so great to hear from you Melody! I was ecstatic when I found your letter in my mail box. I love the Newsies site, and the security really does help. Hmm.. about me. There really is too much to tell, but here is some. My real name is Sharron Faith Duncan, which isn't nearly as cool, or long as yours. I love the Lord so very much. I'm a dedicated Christian. I live in Florida, and I love water! I think it's so neat that you live in Washington DC! I've been there a few times, and I love the museums as well. I'm almost sixteen, and have my learners. Sometimes my older sister takes me out driving, which is great. I love music too! I enjoy singing, and listening to it. I have also written some little songs. One of the reasons I like Newsies so much is the music. Well, you certainly know my Newsies name. I know News- girl isn't very original, but I was having a hard time thinking of a good nickname.

_It's fine_.

Oh my goodness! Go away! Sorry about that. This brings me to your problem with Jack. I experience something like what you are going through. I love writing as well, and now I have a little problem.

_There really isn't anything wrong with you._

Grrr. My problem is, well, Spot. You know how he is in the movie? Well, I have the biggest problem making him that way! He isn't arrogant or rude. In fact, of all things, Spot is **nice. **I need help!

_No you're fine Shar, calm down_.

Ahh! I'm gonna go crazy! Spot, you aren't my friend. Only friends call me Shar. Now, will you behave and be **mean **for once?

_But being me isn't nice! So? So nice people aren't mean_.

* Smacks forehead in frustration.* Well, I guess I had better go settle this. Maybe working on a story will get this right.

_Ha ha._

What's so funny?

_I liked your joke._

What joke_? You know, you said right, and your going to write a story_.

Oh brother. Well, looking forward to another letter. Maybe both of our troubles will be straightened out be that time.

Sharron News-girl Duncan.

P. S. I might just go insane before your letter reaches me. In that case, there might not be a response.


	3. Letter 3: Melody

_So, I'm super glad some of you like this. Only three reviews?! And one of them was from __**LucyofNarnia**__, because she is just an amazing person. Thank you __**Eavis**__, I'm glad you like it. Thanks to __**Newsie-fan-who-didn't-log-in ()**__ as well. Again, glad you like it. Read and review!! Reviews make my day and motivate me!!!!_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own it. If I did, trust me. You would know about it._

Hello News-girl!!!!

I was soo happy to hear from you so soon. You'll have to forgive me if there is a break in between my letters. My life can get kind of crazy and I'm a horrible procrastinator.

Well, you might think my name is cool, but it took me forever to write it, let alone spell it. Sharron is a lovely name and I have sister named Faith. Very nice.

I'm a Christian too!!!!! I am soo blessed to be able to correspond with someone who is probably as obsessed as I am and loves the Lord. How amazing is that?!

Why don't I give you a physical description of me, so you can tell what I look like. I have golden red hair, which I have never dyed. I love the natural highlights, though. It helps make sure my head doesn't like the burning bush. I have green eyes too, so some of my siblings call me Em or Emerald. I am on the short side, at about 5'2, give or take a bit. I am pretty much average other wise. I live with my mom and dad, my twin brother (who is my muse in human form), two younger sisters, and a younger brother. That's what I mean with a busy life. We are leaving our house a whole bunch. Which doesn't help the muse thing.

Speaking of which, I am so sorry to hear of your problem. I can imagine how hard it must be to write a Spot story. I do know that someone who is continually nice, can be VERY annoying. You could try locking him in your closet. I put Jack in there to calm him down, but it usually doesn't work. It just makes him mad.

_You would be mad too, if you were locked in there for hours. Do you have ANY idea how much junk you have in there?_

Yep. I put it there. I hoped it would help cure you.

_Well, it's not working. News-girl, don't put Spot in there!!!! I'm traumatized for life from staying in there._

Jack?

_Yeah?_

Where did you hear a big word like "traumatized" and how did you know how to pronounce it?

_That's what I give for living with you and your love of big words._

True, I am fond of them, but I'm surprised you picked them up.

_I did. Anyway, Spot, if News-girl puts you in there, you run away as soon as you can. It's torture in there._

Don't say that. I'm a bit of a slob. Her room might be cleaner than mine.

_Either way, RUN!!!_

If you don't zip it, I'll put you in the closet.

Okay, he's done. But like I said, you could always give that a go, or have him read some good Spot fan fiction and see if that inspires him to be bad.

I like the music in Newsies too. Alan Menken is AMAZING! I especially like the Santa Fe reprise. The piano is so beautiful. My twin plays, but he hates Newsies, so he won't try to learn to play the song for me. Life's unfair.

What are some of your hobbies? I like writing, of course, reading, watching movies (NEWSIES), doing Sudoku puzzles, jigsaw puzzles, and scrapbooking.

I'd better go. Jack left and it's really quite, so that means he's getting into something. Good luck with Spot!!!

Carrying the Banner!!!

Melody

P.S. Don't go insane. I'd miss your letters.

P.P.S_. Jack here. Can you figure out a way to get me out of here. She's a madwoman! Better go before she catches me!_

JACK!!!


	4. Letter 4: Newsgirl

_**Hi! Thanks those who've reviewed! I'm so glad that you like the story! I'm having fun writing it.. And I'm sure Eruanna Undomiel is as well! Isn't she great? Well, I hope that all ya'll like this chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies.. Is that too simple for ya? I do own Sharron though :D**_

Hi Melody!  
I know what it's like to procrastinate.. I've done it myself a few times.. Well, maybe more then a few. Anyway, I still like your name, either way. That is so neat! I mean, for my middle name to be the same as your sister's name? Awesome! Wow, you have a big family just like me. I have an older sister, three older brothers, and a baby sister on the way. My physical appearance.. I have auburn colored, wavy hair, kind of a mix of brown and red. My eyes are sort of a dark, chocolate brown. My mom always calls them warm, which I suppose is a good thing. Oh wow! I'm in utter shock! I'm around that height as well. Makes you wonder how two Newsies fans could have so much in common. Oh yes, my problem…  
Did somebody call me?  
Funny Spot. Real funny. So, Melody, I took your advice and locked Spot in the closet. Now, it didn't make him angry, but-  
Nope! I'm happy as a lark. La de de..  
I'm afraid he's gone.. A little nuts.  
Nuts? Who's got nuts?  
I had no idea that a closet could have such an effect on him. I never know whether he's crazy or nice because he seems to have mood swings. I might cry.  
Don't cry Shar.  
Oh my goodness! Now your being nice? See what I mean?  
Of course. What else would I be?  
Hmm. Let me think. Crazy, climbing the walls… Oh no! I just thought of something. I'll be right back!… Ah hah! I had a box of chocolates in my closet, and Spot ate them! * Points finger accusingly*.  
No proof. Why would I take your candy, Shar?  
I won't answer that. Well, I seemed to have discovered one thing about Spot. Give him sweets and he'll get hyper.  
I'm not hyper! Really, Shar!  
Right… * Rolls eyes.*

_Hey, Jack. I couldn't leave because that wouldn't be nice. Shar needs me.  
Spot! Give me back my pen. Anyway, I think Spot doesn't like the closet, but it will take further testing to prove that.. Melody, I wouldn't say my room is clean. I might just have to go straighten it up later. Spot fan fiction? Genius! I was reading a pretty good one.. I'll give it a go.  
It won't change nothin'  
Anything, Spot. And I won't know until I try. _

_Oh, Santa Fe is cool, as is the reprise. Yeah, boy's are like that. I play the piano.. I never thought about finding sheet music for Newsies though. Oh, I have lots of hobbies. Writing, reading, art, drama, sewing, making movies with friends, watching movies, and other things. Scrap booking is fun. I need to get back to it once my desk is clean…  
I think your room looks fine.  
* Sighs* Well, I'm going to put Spot on the computer so he can read a good story of, well, him._

Looking for a response,  
News-girl.

P.S. If you ever want to call me by name, you can use Shar. You're now a certified friend.

P.P.S _Hey, Jack. You should be nicer to your author. I'm sure she's great._

* Bangs head on desk.* Bye!


	5. Letter 5: Melody

_**Hey, all!!! Eruanna again. If you guys think it would be easier, just call me Melody. Eruanna is a mouthful and kind of hard to spell, let alone say. It's pronounced (incase any of you care) air-OOH-ah-na. I hope that made any sense.  
Disclaimer: Is it mine? Noooo. So stopping harping at me and don't sue me. We've covered this. I don't own any Newsies merchandise either. Yes, there is a book filled with the original music from Newsies. Santa Fe is the easiest song and it's killing me.**_

Hello Shar!  
I'm glad to see that I'm a certified friend. You may call me Bella if you wish.  
Wow. What's up with the dignified sentences?  
Like you care, Jack.  
Maybe I do.  
Ignoring you!!!

Tell your mom I said congratulations on the new baby!!! I know how much fun it is to have a little newborn. Somehow, once they're two, I want to take them back or install a mute button. My little brother is SOOOO loud and he is never quiet. So between him and Jack, little writing is done.  
HEY!!  
But have fun being a big sister! I do enjoy it, no matter how much I complain.  
_I couldn't tell_.  
I thought I covered that I was ignoring you, so why are you talking?  
…_.  
That's better._

I'm so sorry that the closet thing didn't work out. Trying leaving him in there for a day or two and see if that works.  
DON'T!!! She left me in there for a week once!!!  
Okay, I have reasons for that. I was in a HUGE musical and it was tech week and I wasn't getting home till at least 10 at night, and if I was home at a decent time, I was EXHAUSTED. Not my fault.  
Whatever. Still don't do it.

I know that candy/chocolate is a problem. I am sorry for your loss of chocolate. Spot, you should be ashamed of yourself. I've taken to hiding my candy….Jack, back off. I'm afraid I can't tell you as Jack is reading over my shoulder. You DON'T want to see him on a sugar rush. It's not pleasant. You don't want to see him on a sugar high! It's scary.

You make movies? That's so cool! I would like too, but I can't write a screenplay. I wish I could see one of your movies!

That's so cool that you play. I probably could learn, but I like my guitar better and I would have a hard time keeping up with another instrument. Once I start something, I end up pretty dedicated. There is a big book filled with the original music from the movie. I like the guitar part, but I think piano would sound better. I keeping hoping Isaac, my twin, will finally give in to my pleas and play it for me. Wish me luck!!!

Good luck with the fan fiction working out. I hope it will. I kind of suggested that on a whim. If I let Jack read fan fiction, it just inflates his head. Which you don't want to see.  
Can you believe how popular I am? People love to write about me!!  
And there are also some people who wish they knew how to fire a gun, so they could get some quiet.  
…_.. Was that a hint?  
Could I drop one that wasn't any more obvious?  
Maybe.  
*sigh* Just drop it, Jack!!!!_

I had better go. I can't wait for your next letter! Spot, behave yourself!!  
Bella


	6. Letter 6: Newsgirl

_**Lucy here… But you can call me Giggles… Its kind of part of one of my nicknames. The full thing is Little Miss Giggles. Anyway, I don't own Newsies, though it would be great if I did. So please enjoy! Oh, I'm also sorry this is a bit short…**_

Hey Melody!  
Sorry I have taken so long to reply. Life has been terribly busy. Anyway, I am soo excited about my new little sister who will be arriving soon. I love little kids, and I know sometimes they can be annoying… But I still love them so much!  
Me too!  
Sure you do…

Hmm. I don't know if I could do that to Spotty… I've kind of grown attached to him…Even if he is annoying. I don't want to hurt him. (He's not reading this, I chased him off.) I might take away his snacks though… He loves them. Yeah, hiding the candy is probably a good idea. He never did it before so I didn't think of it…  
Don't hide it!  
You're back? Grr. I think Spot **might **be changing a bit. I hope that he goes back to his normal self. Maybe I ought to bop him over the head with something. You know, that's probably what happened. I bet he hit his head! Oh my, I bet it is scary. I know Spot is bad enough when he gets hold of sugar…  
Hey! I'm not too bad…  
Mm hmm. Really? You could have kept me guessing.

So about my movies. I would really love to make good quality movies, with good plots and all. Our movies aren't all too wonderful.  
They're great!  
Okay…We enjoy making them though. We like to show them to other people we know. Someday, maybe I can get a good film camera, and make independent Christian films, which I think would be so cool. I have tried writing scripts before…But right now we don't have a camera to film with.

My brother plays guitar, and he's really good. He's been teaching me. He's VERY talented. He plays piano by ear. I usually have to use a book. Sometimes I can pick the notes out though. So, my other main fan fiction realm is Chronicles of Narnia. They are some of my favorite stories.

About the big head thing… I think Spot actually **needs **to get one. Might change him back, ya know?  
Sure. Sure it will.  
That's like something I would say, Spot! So anyway, I also kind of got a big head…The other day, my sis and I were out driving… And I kind of… ran into a ditch. The car was fine, and we were driving on country roads, and no one was hurt.  
It can happen to anyone, Shar!  
Okay. Time to leave me alone. You know… I got cookies today, and you won't get one unless you stop… I didn't injure my ability to get a license whenever I decide to get it. Any new developments in your life?

Have a great month!  
- Sharron Duncan.

_And Spot._

Do you want cookies?!


	7. Letter 7: Melody

_**Hello! It's me. Don't own Newsies, just Melody. I also don't own Batman Begins. Enjoy!!!!**_

Hello News-girl!  
I know what you mean about being busy!!! I have four siblings, so it can REALLY get insane!!! We probably leave our house just about every day. Insanity. Throw Jack in there and I don't know how I get any school done.  
Hey!  
Well, you have to admit, you can be a bit of a problem.  
Can not.  
*Glares*  
Well, I did knock that lamp over, but that's just cause you put in a place where it was begging to get tripped over. And I maybe ate all of your candy you stashed…  
You what!?  
Uhh…. Did I say EAT your candy? Heh. I meant….Uhh… organizing. Yeah! I ORGANIZED all of your candy.  
Liar.  
Can't prove it.  
Just checked.  
I just remembered. I'm supposed to be somewhere. Hehe!!! Bye!!!  
Well that got rid of him. ANYWAYS.. where was I. Insanity, yes. Well, I think I covered it.

It is kind of hard to lock Jack up. I do miss him…but don't tell him I said that.  
Awww….you do like me.  
I thought you had to be somewhere.

Tip for life, Shar: Muses are unpredictable. They should come with user manuals so you know what to expect.

I bet you're right!!! A head injury makes total sense. Hmmm….now how to fix it? I'll think on that.  
Don't do ANYTHING she suggests!!! She probably will want to burn you alive or something, Spot. RUN!!!!!  
Go away.  
You love me too much to send my packing and you know it.  
I don't love you, I need you if I'm going to write anything. Now be quiet.

Tell your brother I am EXTREMELY jealous of his piano abilities. My dad thinks I can play by ear and should be able to pick songs out key-by-key that way. I can't. Have you seen how big a piano is? But guess what??? I FINALLY got Isaac to play for me!!! I'm sooo happy. He's working on King of New York as I speak. I would have him do Santa Fe, 'cause it's my favorite, but there would be some ego problems.  
Wait, wait, wait. You mean your brother could play MY song?  
Maybe.  
Make him!!!  
No. You scare me enough the way it is. I don't need to be cowering under my bed, thanks.

I've written a Newsies/Narnia crossover before. It was my first fic, though, and it didn't go past four chapters. I'm thinking about doing a couple Narnia stories and maybe a Lord of the Rings/Newsies crossover. I think that would be cool.

The big head might work for Spot. That's definitely an idea to try. I'm out of ideas for now. I'll keep brainstorming.

Wow! That car thing HAD to be scary.  
Yeah, that's why I NEVER ride with Melody.  
Your vote of confidence is overwhelming.  
Happy to help.  
Perky Jack. I'm terrified. Can I hide with you, Shar?

You're going to love this. The other day I was babysitting my younger sisters and younger brother (Isaac was at some movie with his friends). The little ones were in bed, so I put on a movie I had gotten from the library, "Batman Begins." Yeah…you know where this going. There are now some Jack problems I'm not really sure how to explain.  
It's got to be an older me! Same face and everything. He even does a head butt just like I did to the Delancey brothers. I'm positive.  
I know you guys are similar. But it's not you. Trust me. How should go about explaining this mess!! I think only I could get into this kind of trouble!!!

What is a deep passion of yours? I am passionate for the unborn. I feel like somebody needs to speak up for them because they can't speak up for themselves. I did a report on abortion for a journalism class and it broke my heart to learn how these little lives are destroyed. I even made my teacher cry! So sad.  
I'm passionate for cookies!  
Jaack! I'm trying to have a serious conversation here!  
Oh well. Could you send me some cookies, Spot?

Well, I better go before I loose any and all sanity in front of you!  
Carrying the Banner!!!!!

Bella Terrace

_Santa Fe!!  
Jack_

I'm gonna kill you, Jack!!!!!


	8. Letter 8: Newsgirl

_**Note: Hey ya'll! So, before you tie me to a stake, I want to apologize for the lack of updates on this, and all of my stories. I've been incredibly busy lately. Plus reading, and working on original stories. You'd understand if you got a hold of The Mysterious Benedict Society... anyway, forgive me? Please? Sorry it's so short, but it's for the purpose of the story**_**.**

Dear Melody,

I want to answer all of your questions, but find it necessary to be cryptic. I'm in great trouble. Someone is missing. Do you know anything? Please respond.

Desperately,

Sharron "News-Girl" Duncan.


	9. Letter 9: Melody

_**Author's Note: Hehe…..I'M BACK! Please don't kill me… Life has been insane beyond words. I am about that insane for trying to write right now, but I wanted to, so there you go. I may not be updating regularly, but I do plan on working on it. I am also going to start working on the next chapter of "Lark's Eyes." Anyways, read and review!**_

_**Shout-out to our faithful reiviewers! Thanks **__**Austra**__**, **__**Lacey White**__**, **__**cybale**__**, and **__**Eavis.**__** Love you guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: Newsies = Disney's. Sharon/News-girl = LucyofNarnia's. Melody/Isabella = Mine.**_

Dear Sharron,

Regrettably, I think I do. I am so scared right now. I don't know what to think or what to do. I never thought I would miss him so much.

I found this note on my bedside table. That's when I realized he was gone.

"i leik hve ur deer newsies1111111 i hve them and i leik won't give them back111111 and u wll nvr find us b/c i am leik SOOOOOO smart1111111 cry ur eyes out11111

- Mary-Sue

_P.S. Help us!_"

I am so scared, Sharron. There was glitter all over my room. I think Jack put up a fight. He left his cowboy hat behind.

Do you have any ideas where to start looking? I am so worried.

Urgently,

Isabelle Terrace


	10. Letter 10: Newsgirl

_Note: *waves cheerily* Hellooo! It's been a while. Um, this chapter brings something new to the story.. so.. I thought some of it was pretty funny, but it doesn't really matter what I think ;) Please please let me know YOUR thoughts! Toodles! - LucyofNarnia_

Dear Melody,

Your letter troubles me. I found almost the exact sight in my room when I got home from drama club. I have had the worst suspicions, and your letter confirms them. I received a letter from one Marianna Suellen, which, as I'm sure you are aware, bear an uncanny resemblance to Mary Sue. I'm afraid for Spot. The way he is now- he may be in gravest danger! Mary Sue is the name for one of the most dastardly, disgusting villains. I have seen them all over fanfiction, ruining stories that had a slight glimmer of hope. I just never imagined they could be real..

Let me just say, in her note, the Sue went on and on about Spot's beautiful pools of mist - I think she meant his eyes, and proceeded to compliment herself and him, which turned out to be at least five pages of despicable grammar. I'm so worried! I'll be looking into something.. I know you don't know me well, but call this number tomorrow. 1-140-256-7217.

Devastated and worried sick,

Sharron D.

X-

Sharron pushed away from her desk, immediately sealed the letter in an envelope, and sent it to the post office. She picked up her cell phone, and quickly punched in several digits.

"HA-LL-OO?" Came a cheerful voice.

"Hello? Mark? Listen, I heard of all this Mary Sue stuff, but I didn't think it was real. I thought you might know, since you were saying stuff about it all the time."

"Ah, Mary Sue, my old erm.. nemesis!"

"Yes, well, I think she's real!"

"Well of course she's real! She walks among us every day in the minds of fangirls all over the globe.."

He continued ranting.

"Mark, I need your advice. I need something to use against Sues. Do you have anything for me?"

"Yes, I know this wonderful fellow. He's young, and a genius really.." Mark gave her the man's address and name, and she listened for a moment.

"Okay, let me write that down." Sharron scribbled furiously on a piece of scrap paper. She glanced up, and her eyes landed on a photo of herself and Spot, who wore an unhappy expression. It had been before his.. uh.. change. "I'll find you," she promised, squishing the paper for no reason. (It was something that would be down in a movie.)

Sharron grabbed her bike from the garage, and took another peek at the slip of crumpled paper. She followed the address, and found herself in front of a dilapidated old house. She raised an eyebrow slightly, before shrugging and knocking on the door, avoiding the holes in the porch floorboards. The girl heard a CRACK! and BANG! And the door was opened by a young man wearing goggles with spiky hair. "Uh.. Bill?" Sharron asked, trying to recall what Mark had told her.

"It's Ben," the man replied in a highish voice. "Can I do something for you?"

"Yes, I uh, I've come about the Sues." Ben looked left an right, before grabbing her hand, and yanking her inside. "Hey!" she yelped. "What are you doing?"

Ben scratched his porcupine head. "They're everywhere!" he exclaimed, gazing around in a paranoid manner.

"Okay.. who?"

"The fangirls," he whispered, "They hate me."

Sharron looked around and noticed some glass viles on the floor, most of them broken. "What happened here?"

He blinked. "I tripped." Sharron held aloft an intact vile filled with a dull orange liquid. "Be careful with that!" Ben screeched, causing the glass container to almost slip from her grasp.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, tapping the glass, while Ben breathed like a dying fish.

"It's a formula," (no duh!) he said stiffly, holding out his hand. She gave it to him slowly. "Now then," he straightened his goggles. "What can I do for you?"

"I need something to use against Mary Sues," she said bluntly, while he looked around in horror as if he expected a Mary Sue to appear at any moment.

"Um, I may have something for you in a couple of days," he finally offered.

Sharron's head swam. How much damage could a Sue inflict in two days. "So long?" she groaned.

He glared at her, not appreciated that she didn't ahem.. appreciate the generous offer he had made. "Things don't just pop into the air-unless you're a Sue, which I don't think you are.." He said, waving his hands around as he gesticulated. "I can't just give you a straight formula! All the alterations have to be made and-"

He blathered on saying something scientific, and impossible to understand, and Sharron nodded slowly. "Fine," she said. "I'll be back."

Sharron returned to her home, and set her mind to thinking great thinks. She had to develop a plan. After all, she didn't even know _where _the Mary Sues were! She needed to talk to Melody, that's what. But she would just have to wait until the other girl got the urgent, one day shipping letter.

One day.


	11. Chapter 11: Melody

_Note: Hey guys! So, I planned to update soon. I really did. But life is completely insane. So bear with me. I do plan on getting to Lark's Eyes too! I am actually going to completely re-write that, so look for it! Its gonna be pretty cool. And in other news, the NYNA awards have begun again! So start nominating, people! _

_I think we all know the disclaimer drill, so I won't go into that. And yes, this isn't a letter. We had to switch to narration for this bit. Hope you still like it! Don't forget to review!_

Bella's eyes grew wide as she read Sharron's letter. She sank down onto her bed and started to cry. _I miss him so much it hurts,_ she thought. _I guess it really is true that you never value what you have until it's gone._ She started to sob harder as the realization that Jack was really, truly gone sunk in. She breathed a prayer for his safety and Spot's.

Bella wiped her eyes and reached for her cell phone. She quickly dialed the phone number that Sharron had enclosed in her letter and settled back into her bed. The phone rang twice before Bella heard a voice at the other end offer a tentative "Hello?"

"Sharron?" Bella asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Isabella. Melody."

"Oh, thank goodness you called!"

"What are we going to do, Shar? I don't know where to start. We can't call the police. They'll just think we're crazy. We have to get them back!"

"I have a friend who knows a lot about Sues and he referred me to this guy named Ben who knows how to get rid of them. He's a little crazy, but seems to know his stuff. But he won't leave his house. He is paranoid about fangirls. Don't ask me why. Is there anyway you would be able to fly down here?"

"Possibly. My Aunt Helen lives in Miami. Are you anywhere near there?"

"Yes! I am maybe an hour away!"

"Great! I'll ask my mom and aunt if I would be able to stay with my aunt for a few days."  
"Do you think it will work?"

"It should. My mom adores Aunt Helen and although Aunt Helen prefers to be left alone, she likes me because I am quiet."

"That would be perfect! Be sure to bring the letter from Mary Sue and anything you found at the scene: glitter and stuff like that. Ben might be able to use it."

"I'll see what I can do! I'll call you once I have an update!"

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon then."

"Bye Shar."

Bella hung up the phone and ran downstairs to find her mom. She was in the kitchen making dinner and Bella wasted no time in asking if she would be able to spend a few days with her aunt. Just as she expected, her mother quickly said yes and hurried to call her big sister to make sure it was all right. Bella sat at the kitchen table and prayed that Aunt Helen would allow her to come.

After a few minutes on the phone, her mom held the phone out to her. "She wants to finalize a few details with you," she said with a smile. Bella broke out into a grin, grabbed the phone, and raced to her room.

As soon as she hung up with her aunt, Bella immediately called Sharron again.

"Hello?"

"I can come!"

"Oh, thank You, Jesus," Sharron breathed in relief.

"Is there anyway you would be able to pick me up from the airport? We would be able to go straight to Ben's that way."

"Yeah, I can do that! Just text this number with the time that your flight will get in."

"Will do! I'll see you soon and we'll get our newsies back!"

"Yes!"

Three days later, Bella found herself on a plane headed to Miami.


End file.
